


Ink and Error Going Out

by Kawaiilie



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale, Fluff, Gay, InkTale, Inktale/Errortale, M/M, Multiverse, No Smut, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiilie/pseuds/Kawaiilie
Summary: Error and Ink go somewhere...But Error gets a surprise from Ink...
Relationships: Ink/Error
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ink and Error Going Out

3rd person POV:

Error was never a happy guy.  
In fact, he was one of the LEAST happy people in the UnderVerse.  
He was always there, always. Destroying AUs and insulting others. Killing others was also one of his specialties.  
But, there he was. With one of the most happy people on earth.  
*Ink*

Error dislikes Ink, HATED him even. He would always ruin plans for Error. Whenever he tried destroying a AU, INK was there. 

But...something made him feel a certain way today.  
“So, where are we heading this time colour skull? Somewhere boring I presume?” Error asked, unamused. “Heh! I’m going to take you somewhere amazing — just you wait!” Ink replied, bouncing like a goof. 

He felt...Happy. Being with the creator, just made him feel something.  
“Error?”  
“AH! Y-Yes?” Error glitched out slightly,  
“Something wrong? You stopped responding to me while I was talking about the location? I was worried you had a blue screen or something — Heeh!” Ink laughed.  
“Heh, sorry Stars, but I was just spacing out. Don’t worry.”  
“Alright, so anyways!~”

The two walked to a cliff in the MafiaTale town. Music was playing and there was many things going on down below.  
“Wow, I’m shocked you’d pick this place Ink.” Error said, looking down at the wonders below. “Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change of pace.” 

The two looked down. Well, one of them did. Error looked at Ink. His shape-y eyes, his brown stained scarf, his coat with all the colours. Error took in all of it and was flushed. He had not seen someone, other than himself, so breath taking-ly beautiful.  
“E..rror?” Ink asked, staring right at Error.  
Error freaked out and crashed, before getting back up swiftly. “U...Uuu...Yes?”  
Ink didn’t respond. Instead he got closer to Error. Error looked shocked. “I-I-Ink?” Error glitched, blushing like crazy as he got closer. And closer. And...  
“Do you...Like me Error?” 

Ink was so close to him that he didn’t know what to say.  
“Uu...No! I mean Yes? But-Wait no, no I don’t! I-“ Error, on the verge of teleporting away, was grabbed by Ink.  
“Eh—!” Error gasped, about to snap his fingers when-  
*Bonk*  
Error frozed.  
He..  
Ink just kissed him.  
Error had a mad blue screen before pulling his hand away from Ink.  
“Error, silly, I like you too! Don’t try to hide it!” Ink giggled, mocking Error. “Ah—I um...gottogobye—“ Error teleported away into the realm of AUs, blushing and thinking what just happened.  
Error pushed up his glasses.  
“What the hell did I just get myself into?”


End file.
